


So Warm

by Birdfluff



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, spy engineer and pyro make brief appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: Due to the severe weather conditions, the mercs are required to stay inside the base for the time being. Fluff and cuteness ensues.





	So Warm

**Author's Note:**

> it's so hot here please send snow.  
> This was sitting in my computer for who knows how long, and since my internet was out for a while I decided to finish it and might as well post it now. Enjoy!

Snow and blizzards in New Mexico were anything above unusual the past six years. What no one could get used to was how intensely chilly the base was at this time of the year. With the heater, the fireplace ablaze and with everyone coated with winter gear, it can somehow still feel below zero.

“It seems today's snow is particularly persistent today. The temperatures are dropping down to below 10 tonight.” The radio prattled on in a perky tone, “Oh, I just got word that today's snow will become drastic. Please, stay inside until the blizzard is over. This has been Jeremiah Fitzroy--”

“Looks like we won't be doing anything out today, huh?” Scout, who had moved his earmuffs down to his neck to hear clearly, had been listening with the doctor, who then flipped the radio's power off.

“You know the Voice will find a way.” Medic replied with a sigh.

A snort arose from his lover, “Depends if she wants us to die by bullets or frostbite.”

Interesting humor the batter always had, but it did not fail to earn a chuckle from him. Although he was minimally distracted by thoughts that were on their third partner. He mostly lived inside of his van. He had a radio, sure, but does he actually listen to it?

This concerned him enough to ask, “Scout, have you seen our Sniper at all this morning?”

He watch the runner's eyes dodge around as if searching in his mind to recall until they finally settled back onto the field medic, “No?”

The runner’s baby blue eyes grew twice in size as he straightened his back, “You... he wouldn't be that stupid!”

“He wouldn't, no,” The doctor stood from his chair and walked around his desk, “but if he has willingly ignored the radio just so he can be in his van, I will slap the ignorance out of him.”

~

The Aussie hunched over the small table with a mug in his hand, rereading yesterday's newspaper since the snow made it impossible for him to leave his camper van. When he first stumbled upon the weather, he exited his van with his normal attire, and immediately regretted that decision. Stubborn, he did not try again, even with more appropriate clothing. The van's heating was enough for now until all of the snow blew over. He did give the radio an ear for when it could stop. It was the opposite, of course, but Sniper never had the best of luck when listening to weather reports. No weatherman could ever predict anything right. He trusted his instincts this time. He wasn't going to let anyone change his-- Rough knocking interrupted his reading.

Unable to hesitate, he jumped up from his seat and opened the door. Whoever was at the door must be entirely freezing just to see him.

“Doc?” He eyed in astonishment, before the field medic let himself inside and abruptly closed the door.

“Why are you here?!” The German inquired, his nostrils flaring. Oh no, that tone meant for an intense lecture if he answered incorrectly... or stupidly.

“Um... the... snow?”

“Ja? And do you not, by chance, have warm attire for this type of weather?”

He winced, shifting under his glare, “I--I do...”

“Do explain to me your reason for not coming into the base sooner? Have you not listened to the radio?”

“Yeah...” He knew he was going to regret this response, but he hesitantly continued on, “You know how most weather predictions are always wrong. There shouldn't be anything different... Th-this... ti...”

The marksman's words slowly came to a halt at the sight of his lover's face growing red. He watched in horror as Medic took his mitten off. He slapped Sniper across his face, the surprisingly hard force knocked him off balance, “DUMMKOPF!”

As he stumbled, doctor then grabbed him by his collar and pinned him up against the wall, “Sie Idiot! Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein?! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was passieren würde, wenn Sie in diesem van geblieben?!”

“Doc, Doc! I'm sorry! I'm stupid, I know—please-- I'm sorry!” Sniper desperately yelled over his onslaught of Deutsch ramblings, “I don't speak German!!”

Eventually the doctor stopped his lecture, but his grip did not tighten nor did his intense glare ease up. He panted heavily, his warm breath on his face sent a shiver up his spine, “Get dressed. Then follow me back to the base... is that not clear?”

“Crystal clear...”

“Good,” Medic swiftly pecked him on the lips as he released his collar, “don't do this again, bitte.”

Relief swept over him, he caught the doctor’s hand to give it a quick squeeze, “I won't, promise.”

He mentally noted that he rightly deserved that slap.

~~~

“Finally! I was getting worried you two were stuck inside there.” With difficulty and discomfort, Scout held the door open for his partners, “He gave you a lecture, didn't he?”

“Yea, in German too.” The rifleman patted the snow off of his shoulders.

“You lucky bastard,” the Bostonian squinted at his face, “Holy shit, you actually slapped him! Damn, does it hurt?”

“Course it does! He took his fucking glove off, how bad do you think it hurts?”

Scout gawked, blinking, “I'm surprised you even lived. Heh, I'm glad you're here though, buddy.”

The comfort of his youngest partner's embrace caused him to smile broadly as he returned the gesture. “I am too, luv.”

“Can we all make hot chocolate now? I'm freezing.”

Medic giggled, “That sounds like an amazing idea. Komm, you two.”

Entering the rec room, most of the mercenaries were already there, Engineer and Spy playing a game of pool, Soldier and his raccoons crowding around him- rather on him- for the sour cream in his hands, Pyro hanging around the fireplace, lastly Heavy and Demo playing an intense game of chess.

There was a small connecting kitchen at the corner of the room, for simple things that require a microwave, as well as a small fridge and a closet cabinet.

Scout quickly advanced towards the kitchenette and searched for any ingredients left. He could squabble for any if he needed to. They wouldn't need much milk, since Sniper was allergic. There was the hot cocoa box! And it still had five packets left. He noticed the two entering his vicinity, “Ah-ah-ah! I'm making it! You two go sit 'nd keep warm.”

Sniper smiled, “Ain't ya sweet.”

“Are you _sure_ you won't need help?” Medic asked with a sly smirk.

“Look, I may have messed up mac 'n cheese, but I swear, I'll actually pay attention this time.”

Sniper nudged the doctor, “Let him do it, I think we'll distract with our quote unquote looks.”

The field medic giggled loudly and the batter's flushed flustered face didn't help with that. He made frantic shooing motions with his hands, making annoyed noises from his tight lips.

“We're going!” The marksman cackled, pulling the doctor along with him.

Scout glared at them as they walked to the couch. He flipped them off before his eyes caught sight of the Frenchman glowering at him and from that the boy flipped him off as well with both hands. Spy merely rolled his eyes as the batter finally got started on making the drinks.

The first drink did not take too long to make even though the new milk carton proved to be hard to open for the first minute. He put the mug aside to wait, so he could heat up all of the drinks in one sitting.

He started with the second one albeit angrily, so he opened a little too roughly and the contents spat in his face and all over the counter. He seethed, “Mother fucker!” He slammed the empty packet down the trash can.

“You rang?”

Scout did not hesitate to pick up the carton of milk and turn to Spy's smug expression, trying to laugh at the batter's dirtied face, “Say that again. I dare you.”

Engie quickly pulled the milk out from his hands, “Hey, let's not waste the milk now. I just got it.”

“Darlin? Are-” Sniper called out.

“Snipes, lemme kill him!”

Medic cut in, “I advise against that. It will get you nowhere.”

Breathing deeply through his nose, he blew a raspberry at the Frenchman for good measure before returning to his task.

Scout managed to get the next two cups of cocoa done without much of a hitch. He let the three mugs sit in the microwave for a minute before getting them out. He scanned the cabinets for a tray until finding a small circular one on the bottom. He tried to move it out from underneath carefully, but the pile was top heavy and most of the trays landed on the floor, providing a variety of heavy, loud, annoying clangs.

“Sorry!” He called. He didn't have to look up to know that everyone was giving him unpleasant looks.

He managed to get all of the trays besides the one he wanted back into the cabinet. He got up, placed the mugs with their handles facing out on the tray, and finally picked it up with two hands and advanced to his boyfriends sitting on the couch.

Once he was in front of them, he went down on one knee, presenting the tray of mugs in a silly manner with his head bowed, “Your hot chocolate.”

“Mein Gott, you're adorable. Danke.”

“Thank you, darl.”

Smiling his famous lopsided smile, he plucked the last hot beverage for himself and moved back to the kitchen where the tray belonged.

The runner wedged himself in between his two lovers sitting on the couch to absorb their warmth on each side with a cup of hot chocolate heating up his numb hands.

“Darlin', do you remember inviting this bugger?”

“Nein, I don't think so.”

“Careful, fellas.”

The rifleman's eyebrows raised up, “What're the consequences?”

“Ain't allowed to kiss me and I won't kiss either of ya, if you keep it up.”

Sniper let out a snort as Medic rolled his eyes, “What a shallow threat.”

“You wanna bet?”

“No bets, I just know that you won't hesitate to kiss either of us.”

“You wanna bet??”

The field medic's head moved until he was an inch away from his lover's face, staring into his eyes. Scout flushed red as he bit his lip with wide eyes flicking back and forth the doctor's eyes to his mouth. Finally, he gave in and pecked his mouth before turning away, pouting, “I hate you.”

“I know.” The doctor kissed his neck which caused the boy to melt into the couch instantaneously at the touch. Sniper merely giggled.

Comfortable silence fell over the group. Over time, more than one set of feet crossed by behind them and exited through the door, taking the chattering with them. Even Pyro eventually got up, waved at the three, and left the fireplace. They were alone, drinking their warm delicious beverages. The crackling of the fireplace and the whistling wind brought peace in mind. So much so that they were starting to fall asleep.

Until a blast of thunder followed by a crack of lightning over the base jolted the three of them out of their spell. Scout let out a shriek, diving onto the ground.

“What the fuck just happened?” Sniper gasped out, clutching his chest.

“Oh, that can't be good.” Medic got up from the couch. He blinked and looked down at the batter, who had most of his torso under the couch, “Liebling, what are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

“You can't hide under the couch. Get out of there.”

Slowly, the runner crawled back out and sat back on top.

“Gut.”

“You going somewhere?” Sniper prodded before Medic made another move.

“Yes, I promised Engie to help work on the power with him if this were to happen. If you'd like to go to my room to sleep that is your choice, just know I will not be there for who knows how long.” With that, he vanished from the room.

Sniper managed to peel himself off the couch, “Might as well.”

“Huh?”

“Doc's room?”

“Oh! Sure, yeah.”

The boy stayed fairly close beside the marksman as they wandered throughout the halls.

“Darl, you're making it hard to walk.”

“But it's cold.”

“I know it is, here,” he put an arm around him and encouraged the runner to do the same. “There.”

Thunder and lightning struck again, making the two jump straight up. They silently agreed to pick up their pace until reaching the doctor's lab and into his bedroom.

Scout without hesitation plunged into the bed. Suddenly, the lights flickered in the room and lab before finally cutting off.

“Well, shit.” Sniper stated blatantly. He managed to find the bed and crawl into the middle.

The bed creaked under the boy's weight as he got off the bed, “Hang on, I know there's a flashflight somewhere.”

Drawers opened and the batter fumbled through each of them, “Ohhh? Is that—Ah-- wait gotta not blind myself,” A light pointed at the carpet, “Ah-ha!”

“Well done.”

“Mmhm!” Scout hopped back onto the bed. “I guess, we're waiting until the lights come back on, huh?”

“If we don't become ice cubes first.”

“Heh, yeah.”

“So how do you propose we keep warm until then?”

A cheeky grin slowly crept onto the batter's face as his eyes twinkled with mischief. The flashlight fell out of his hands as he pounced onto the rifleman. Sniper stared up at the towering Bostonian that straddled him down. He must be imagining those devil horns on his head.

“Alright.” He said slowly, “You pinned me down, now what?”

“Gonna fuck is what we're doin'.”

Sniper snorted out of impulse.

“What? You don't think I won't be good enough?”

“Not at all what I was thinking.”

“Then what?”

“Nothing.” He pulled the batter down into his embrace.

“... This isn't sex.”

“Not tonight, Roo.”

“Fine,” The boy nuzzled into him, lovingly. “... Are we waitin' for doc?”

“Of course we are.”

“Good, he'll need this.”

~~~

Medic was exhausted. It took them three hours to get the generator back online and he wanted to sleep. Firstly however, he had made it his responsibility to check on the dorms of each mercenary to make sure they had not been turned into ice cubes. Only select few seem to nearly be frozen, Soldier and Demo which he took care of accordingly. Everyone else thankfully had taken necessary precautions before heading to bed with multiple blankets. He hoped that his lovers did the same. He knew they were in his room sleeping. He wanted to feel their warmth against him. His skin was fridged to the touch and he couldn't feel his feet. Entering his own bedroom, the field medic directed his flashlight over onto the bed to see his lovers tangled in each other in the middle of the bed, overlaid in covers. Sniper had fallen asleep while Scout was stubborn to keep his eyes open. He squeaked at the light in his face.

“Es tut mir leid. I did not know you were up.” He placed the flashlight on the dresser across from the door.

“Was waitin' for you,” his words slurred together.

He paused in taking his jacket off, “... For me?”

Scout hummed in affirment. He peeled himself away from the rifleman, crawled over to the side of the bed he stood at, and held out his arms, “Embrace the warmth I have collected for you.”

Medic vainly withheld laughter and obliged.

“Jesus, you're freezing! Don't worry, we got chu. Warm'ed bed and everythin'.”

“Danke, mein liebling.”

“Will kisses help too?”

“I wouldn't doubt—hmhm,” he giggled into his lips before returning the sleepy gesture. Scout's curious, lazy tongue explored throughout his mouth until Medic soon felt heat in his face again. He cupped his hands on the batter's head, breaking the kiss.

“Thank you. That was helpful.”

His sleepy adorable smile set his heart aflame. The runner pointed at the bed, “Sleep.”

The doctor said nothing more and obeyed his lover after giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. He nestled beside the marksman, who winced at the somewhat cold contact. Groaning, he shifted to his side and draped his arm around him, legs caressing against his.

“Welcome home, doc,” he mumbled, groggily.

“It's good to be home.” Medic wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling him closer. Sniper kissed his shoulder, nuzzling into him with a tired grunt.

By this point, Scout was at Medic's other side, encasing him with his limbs. The field medic stroked his hand along his spine, earning him a small noise of contentment.

“Mein lieblings. Du bist zu süß.”

“Liben dich,” the batter managed to get out through a yawn.

Sniper hummed.

Medic squeezed them both, closing his eyes and smiling wide. So warm, so nice.


End file.
